Adiós (One-Shot) (Delena) (5x18) (SongFic)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Markos alias "universo" nos ha mostrado la vida alternativa de Stefan y Elena, pero nunca nos mostró al Damon de esa vida, su primer encuentro con Elena, y mucho menos su historia, una mirada en Elena nos hace ver que hay algo más profundo...¿cómo serían Damon y Elena en esta vida alternativa? ¿Cómo sería su historia? Este fic participa en "Una canción, una historia" del foro TVDDL


**Título: **Adiós

**Rating: **+16

**Pairigns: **Damon &amp; Elena.

**Argumento:** Markos alias "universo" nos ha mostrado la vida alternativa de Stefan y Elena, el como se conocieron y como se enamoraron, pero nunca nos mostró al Damon de esa vida, su primer encuentro con Elena, y mucho menos su historia, una mirada en Elena nos hace ver que hay algo más profundo...¿cómo serían Damon y Elena en esta vida alternativa? ¿Cómo sería su historia?

**Advertencias:** basado en las visiones stelena (no soy stelena, creo que con eso digo todo) ¡No apto para Stelenas! [5x18 sin spoiler]

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Lj Smith, The Cw, es decir, The Vampire Diaries. _Este fic participa en el reto "Una canción, una historia" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"con la canción "Words" de Skyler Grey_

* * *

**~Adiós~**

_**Hoy estoy buscando la mejor manera de decirte adiós **_

_**y al mirarte siento que el dolor despierta en mi corazón**_

José Luis Perales

_ (Damon a Elena, y viceversa)_

Elena con muy poco entusiasmo conecta una vez más la radio, no puede ser verdad lo que acaba de escuchar, tanto años han pasado desde la última vez que no le entra en la cabeza que escuchar su nombre relacionado con una chica le afecte tanto, evitando por completo a Stefan, la chica se centra en sus hijos que cada vez están más descontrolados, suspira resignada al ver que el mayor sigue peleando con la chica, pero no le queda otra si quiere evadir sus problemas, sus traumas.

Pero nada es posible, ella que desde hace mucho tiempo está viviendo su cuento de hadas, todo se vuelve a estropear porque le mencionan su nombre "Damon también" "Damon", tan sexy como doloroso.

-Elena…-es la voz de su dulce Stefan, se gira con la mejor de sus sonrisas pero sabe que esta vez es más que fingida-acaba de llamarme Damon, se ha adelantado al viaje, el pobre piensa que el avión le iba a putear otra vez y ha cogido el vuelo del día de antes.

La cara de Elena es un retrato, pero Stefan no parece ni inmutarse, mientras sigue explicando una anécdota pasada, Elena no puede escapar de ese recuerdo, y la radio, como por conexión del universo le persigue.

_Elena no puede ser más feliz, hace exactamente cinco meses que está con el hombre de su vida, y hoy estaba llegando tarde a Mystic Falls, la vuelta del campus le había resultado mucho más pesada de lo que pensaba y se había entretenido con sus amigas demasiado tiempo, por suerte había comprado el regalo de Stefan una semana antes, sonríe como una colegiala, cuando una sombra se posa por delante del coche, levanta las manos, y Elena frena de golpe, dándole la vuelta al volante para esquivar al imbécil que había decidido ese día tocarle los huevos a ella, a la dulce Elena, con un golpe seco sale del coche, dispuesta a mandar a la mierda a ese loco._

_-¿¡Tu eres gilipollas!?-le escupe, solo le ilumina las luces del coche, la luz no puede alumbrarla del todo pero es suficiente para que Elena pueda apreciar al hombre que tiene justo delante de sus ojos, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero pasada de moda, unos pantalones ajustados oscuros y una camisa o camiseta del mismo tono, solo destacaba en él esos penetrantes ojos azules que la miran con una pizca de diversión y sensualidad: Elena se sienta rabiar, el chico se lo está tomando todo a broma._

_-¿No te han dicho nunca que estás más guapa calladita?_

_-¿¡Y a ti nunca te han dicho que estás más guapo sin hacer el gilipollas!?_

_-¿Pero eso es posible?-la chica le miró sin comprender por primera vez desde que estaba gritando se quedó en silencio, el chico con tono de mamá que le explica a un niño que lo que está haciendo está mal le aclara-¿ser más guapo? ¿es eso posible?_

_-¡De parte de gilipollas eres superficial, vanidoso y egocéntrico!_

_-¡Joder! ¡Menos mal que acabamos de conocernos princesa!_

_-¡A mi no me llames princesa, psicópata!_

_-No lo necesito, ellas se lanzan a mí…-dijo sugerente, alzando una ceja, y remarcando sus palabras dando una media vuelta._

_-¡Tu...ufff! ¡Te odio!_

_-No puedes odiar a alguien cuando acabas de conocerlo…_

_-¡Pues contigo eso es posible!_

_Elena se da la vuelta, dispuesta a largarse, no se puede creer que ese idiota no tenga nada mejor que hacer un sábado noche de principios de febrero, realmente la gente está muy loca, estupefacta intenta volver al coche, pero siente las pisadas del idiota, malhumorada se gira bruscamente._

_-¿¡Ahora qué coño quieres!?_

_-Besarte-lo había dicho serio, con un brillo especial en la mirada, lo había dicho de tal forma que incluso Elena dudó en lo que tenía que hacer, pero esa burbuja se explotó de la misma forma: de forma explosiva-era broma-sonrió descaradamente-solo necesito que me lleves a Mystic Falls…_

_-¡Te va a llevar la puta que me pario! ¿¡entendido!?_

_-No me puedes dejar aquí a estas horas-señala la carretera más que abandonada a excepción de un coche descapotable que ve la chica pero que no le presta ni la menor atención-ni siquiera tengo batería, y eres la primera persona que veo en horas…_

_-Pues por eso, cuando pase el siguiente te lo pensarás dos veces antes de actuar de esta forma-le dijo con asco pero con diversión, acababa de quitarle las palabras al chico estúpido de la boca-y ahora, ¡adiós para siempre!_

_-¡Espera! ¡Espera…!-pero la chica ya había arrancado, y el muchacho de ojos azules no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzar una maldición, no solo por ser tan tonto si no porque el universo le dejase conocer a alguien tan hipócrita como esa castaña-¿Puede empeorar más mi suerte?_

_Empezó a llover._

_Elena no lleva ni cinco minutos en el coche cuando ya se siente culpable, está lloviendo con demasiada fuerza para ser febrero, ese chico no tenía pinta de ir muy abrigado ni tampoco de llevar paraguas, apreta el volante, y dibuja una fina línea con los labios, no piensa dar la vuelta, lo tiene claro, pero ¿lo va a dejar ahí? ¿en su noche especial iba a dejar a un forastero pudriéndose en la carretera aún sabiendo que puede que no pasase más nadie? Pues sí, pero entonces no sería Elena Gilbert, con pesadez coge su teléfono y llama a la grúa de forma anónima._

_-Si, ¿podría venir a ayudar? Gracias…-le dejó todos los datos necesarios para llegar, era un pueblo pequeño, todos se conocían, y sabía que Grey no diría nada de ella, esta vez se sintió un poco mejor._

_Solo un poco, lo que Elena no sabía era la metedura de pata que acababa de cometer._

Y de eso había pasado mucho tiempo, con una excusa estúpida Elena subió las escaleras de dos en dos, dándose cuenta que cada paso que daba más nerviosa estaba, sin darse cuenta estaba agachada debajo de su cama buscando esa tabla rota, se quedó quieta, con la mano en el aire al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

**Why am I so self-important?**

**Said I'd see you soon**

**But that was, oh, maybe a year ago**

**Didn't know time was of the essence**

Se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada en una esquina de su habitación, le dio un rápido vistazo a todos lados, una cama enorme, repleta de juguetes de los niños, un armario de color caoba con las puertas abiertas dejando entre ver el desastre que había formado su marido con la ropa, y en una de las puertas estaba colocado su osito ted, ese oso, empezó a llorar antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

_La cena romántica en el restaurante había sido magnífica pero le faltaba un detalle, y eso se daba cuenta la chica, Stefan quería o esperaba algo, estaba muy nervioso, miraba por todos lados, como cuando estás a la espera de las notas finales, le coge la mano para calmarle, pero el chico solo le muestra una mueca, fingiendo una sonrisa, un intento de ella._

_-¿Qué te pasa teletuby?_

_-No me llames así…-se rió-odio que me llames así._

_-Pero te has reído que es lo importante-sonrió más ampliamente-¿qué te pasa?_

_-Que hoy quería presentarte a alguien muy importante para mi...y ya ves, no está…_

_-Pues, ¿has hablado con esa persona?_

_-No me coge el teléfono, y estoy preocupado, llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, y esto es importante para mi, tu lo eres, por eso quería que fuese la primera persona de mi familia que te conoce…_

_-Oh-Elena no pudo resistirse se acercó para unir sus labios con los suyos, pero el sonido de un teléfono hizo que la chica se levantara de golpe, para ella las llamadas eran lo primero por encima de cualquier cosa y eso Stefan lo sabía más que nadie-lo siento._

_-No te preocupes._

_La chica salió al exterior del restaurante mirando de reojo a Stefan mientras intentaba escuchar a su compañera, cuando sin previo aviso chocó con algo duro y mojado, tropezando hasta caer al suelo, su móvil se partió en dos partes, pero alguien la sostuvo a ella, casi quiso llorar al ver su móvil._

_-Ve con más cuidado-una voz dulce y sensual la devolvió a la realidad, Elena seguía en una postura muy incómoda, ese chico la sostenía de un brazo, pero cuando ambos unieron sus miradas sintieron una real repulsión, Elena por encontrarse de nuevo a ese maleducado, y el chico por cruzarse con esa tía que le había dejado tirado en la carretera, el chico la soltó._

_Elena estuvo a punto de comerse el suelo por culpa de ese chico, al ver la sonrisa estúpida que le ponía, no se lo pensó dos veces y le abofeteó, una bofetada que resonó por toda la calle, el chico sorprendido se tocó en la mejilla, notando aún el temblor._

_-Estás como una puta cabra, y espero no volver a verte en mi vida, mal follada-sin dejar tiempo a protestas el chico desapareció en el interior del restaurante, la furia creció dentro de Elena, y estuvo a punto de ir en su busca, pero se recordó a sí misma que tenía una cena pendiente con su novio._

_Respirando con dificultad, y contando hasta diez, aunque en este caso necesitó contar hasta cien entró dentro de la sala, llegando al reservado, pero lo que vio allí la dejó totalmente en estado de shock._

_Su dulce Stefan estaba al lado de ese malnacido, abrazándose, sus ojos volvieron a conectar con los del moreno, y ambos se quedaron totalmente pálidos._

_-Elena, te presento a Damon…-ninguno de los dos se movió-Damon tranquilo, a ella le permitó que le des dos besos en la mejilla._

_Si Stefan supiese, pensó Elena, si supiese que le había pedido mucho antes que la besara, la chica se tragó sus palabras dándose cuenta que tal vez la mejor opción fuese hablar, pero en ese momento no se atrevió, la cena fue completamente incómoda, y no sería la última._

**It's so loud inside my head**

**With words that I should have said**

**And as I drown in my regrets**

_-Dios chicos ha sido fantástico-les agredeció el chico, tanto a su hermano como a Elena, Damon estaba muy callado, y eso lo sabía el más pequeño pero aún así no comentó nada-¿y tu Damon?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-¿No me decías por teléfono que me ibas a compensar llegar tarde con unos regalos? Aunque esta vez te has retraso como cuatro horas…_

_-Ya...el coche me dejó tirado en la carretera, y sin batería poco iba a hacer…_

_-Que raro, ¿no pasó nadie? Elena venía de la universidad…_

_-Yo…-la chica se preparó para disculparse pero Damon no abrió la boca para culparla a ella, no lo hizo, y la chica por primera vez en la noche se sintió culpable, mientras Stefan iba a buscar el coche, la morena se armó de valor para disculparse-lo siento._

_-¿Gilbert verdad?_

_-Si._

_-Gracias._

_-¿Por?_

_-Por llamar a la grúa…_

_-No sé de que me hablas._

_-Fuistes tú-sonrió pícaro-te sentistes culpable y quisisteres remediarlo…¿no ibas a poder acostarte con mi hermano pensando en el pobre chaval que habías dejado en la estacada?_

_-¿¡De qué vas!?-iba a continuar gritando y Damon le plantó una cosa peluda en la boca, estuvo a punto de protestar cuando vio el peluche en sus manos, era pequeño, marrón y con un corazoncito que ponía Teddy, era hermoso-¿y esto?_

_-Pensé que era mejor que lo que te había comprado…_

_-¿Y qué me comprastes?_

_-No importa, esto es mejor…_

_No pudo preguntarle más nada al respecto, nunca lo hizo, nunca le preguntó el origen del peluche, porque una parte de ella quiere creer que era suyo y que se lo regaló porque ella era diferente, aunque esas ideas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba._

**It's so loud inside my head**

**With words that I should have said**

-¡Elena Jeremy está aquí!-y la noche empezó a transcurrir como una noche más, Elena por un momento se olvidó de sus problemas mentales y se centró en sus niños, y cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, estaba tan sumida en su perfecta vida que ni siquiera pensó en quién podría ser y fue a abrir, y todo fue como esa noche, él parado frente a la puerta con una botella de vino y una sonrisa marca registrada Damon Salvatore, vestido con una camisa burdeos y unos vaqueros, estaba perfecto, y Elena sintió como la boca se le secaba sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra.

Ni siquiera un saludo.

**So many questions**

**But I'm talking to myself**

**I know that you can't hear me any more Not anymore**

_Elena llevaba una semana encerrada en su casa preparando los últimos exámenes, se había perdido demasiadas clases debido a que sus padres la habían obligado a ir con ella de vacaciones la anterior semana, justificándose de que llevaban mucho tiempo planeando eso sin importarles que sus hijos perdiesen clases._

_Suspiró resignado y sus pensamientos volaron a ese chico de ojos azules, dándose una torta mental por pensar en ese cogió el teléfono y llamó a su novio: desconectado, claro Stefan nunca tenía tiempo para ella cuando venían los exámenes, soltó ese trasto viejo, ya que su móvil estaba roto por culpa de Damon._

_¡Otra vez no! esta vez si se dio la torta de verdad, justo cuando sonó la puerta, el insistente golpeteó y las ganas de hablar con un ser humano y no con Weimar fue a abrir, sin darse cuenta siquiera quien era._

_Al hacerlo se le cayó el lápiz que llevaba en la boca, Damon, el chico de sus pensamientos estaba allí con una bolsita, vestido con una camiseta oscuro y sus típicos jeans negros, y esa sonrisa de la cual tendría la patente seguro._

_Quiso cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero no se movió ni un ápice, no fue capaz._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Ya me he dado cuenta que tu odio es solo hacia a mi, la gente del pueblo habla, y te pintan como una princesa de cuento...conmigo eres la bruja._

_-Adiós Damon-pero ese adiós tendría que haber sido definitivo, y Elena lo sintió verdaderamente en el corazón._

_-Pues dime "adiós" y me iré._

_-¿Me estás vacilando? ¡Es lo que acabo de decir!_

_-No, hagamos un trato...ya que tienes...mi Teddy también te voy a dar un secreto-la chica alzó una ceja incrédula, no se lo estaba creyendo-la próxima vez que me digas "adiós" saldré de tu vida para siempre._

_-Lo dicho: estás fatal._

_-No, hablo en serio, vas a tener que despedirte de mí de otra forma si quieres volver a verme._

_-¿Y por qué querría volver a verte?_

_-No me has dicho "adiós", algo es algo…_

_-Eres…_

_-Irresistible, son muchos adjetivos los que me definen._

_-Si, como impresentable, idiota, capullo…_

_-Hasta nunca-le cerró la puerta en las narices, se quedó quieta al hacerlo._

_-No has dicho "adiós"-le miró por la mirilla, estaba andando de espaldas, sonriendo como un crio que le han dado su caramelo favorito cuando tropezó con el escalón y calló al suelo._

_-¡Damon!-salió corriendo, escuriéndose con la manguera que conectaba con los espersores, cayendo así encima del chico, ambos en el suelo empezaron a sentir el agua sobre ellos, ocultando así la descarga eléctrica que habían sentido._

_Ya nada fue igual._

-Hola-saludó tímidamente la chica, el chico le sonrió en forma de saludo, pero no fue la sonrisa que esperaba, era vacía sin vida, quiso pararle, agarrarle del brazo y preguntarle medio en broma y medio en serio "quien se había muerto" pero temía tanto la respuesta o la reacción del chico, que le dejó pasar sin decir más nada.

La chica que venía a su lado sí que le hizo reaccionar, era imposible no hacerlo, tenía ganas incluso de estrangular.

-¿¡Andie!?-sonó furiosa, pero era casi imposible no hacerlo, esa zorra estaba ahí, sonriendo.

-Hey Ele-la abrazó como si fueran viejas amigas cuando no lo eran, porque dejaron de serlo hace mucho tiempo-estoy deseando ver a tus nenes.

-¿¡Qué coño haces aquí!?-no quiso decirlo en voz alta, porque realmente sonaba mejor en su cabeza, y no en voz alta, pero los gritos de su pequeña le dieron la excusa perfecta para ver que estaba pasando en el salón.

Salió tras sus hijos ignorando a todos los invitados y en especial a uno, uno que no le había quitado la vista de encima a ella ni al pequeño que portaba, Damon tensó todos sus músculos, al darse cuenta de todo lo que había perdido por darle ese tiempo.

Ese tiempo que solo iba a ser un año, pero no habían pasado cinco años.

La cena pasó de la mejor forma posible, aunque Elena quería que la tragase la tierra, no a ella, sino a la zorra de Andie, la odiaba, la odiaba con toda su alma, y ahí estaba zorreando delante suya con Damon, apretó con fuerza el tenedor, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba, ella no podía hacer nada, Damon no era suyo, y nunca más lo sería.

Nunca más, esas palabras le sentaron peor de lo que había pensado, ¿a quién pretendía engañar con todos esos años alejada de él disfrutando de un cuento de hadas enfermizo? Se levantó de la mesa sin disculparse, subió las escaleras corriendo. Jenna y Stefan se miraron pero ninguno se levantó, y Damon quiso golpear a su hermano.

Elena llegó a su habitación y cayó desplomada encima de la cama, ¿por qué? ¿por qué Damon se enfrascó tanto en ir contra el universo? Ellos habían nacido para ser tóxicos, peligrosos entre sí, para nada, y después de cinco años decide volver a su vida y encima con ella, con Andie, con esa zorra que hizo de su mejor amiga.

Cayó al suelo y abrió el trozo que estaba hueco sacando de ahí su diario y una cajita, repleta de objetos, un teléfono móvil, unos palos de helado, unas entradas de cine, un chicle sin abrir de sabor a melón, un lazo negro, unos pétalos de rosa negra, nunca supo como lo hizo, y muchos más objetos, y un papel, donde le indicaba que estaba embarazada de Ian, lloró como nunca había llorado, y se sintió culpable como nunca se había sentido en esos años.

Y encima Stefan no venía a consolarla.

_El agua caía con presión sobre sus cuerpos totalmente pegados, la respiración de ambos se acceleró mezclando así sus alientos, Elena sin quererlo realmente se vio prendida de los labios del chico, ninguno de los dos supo quien dio el primer paso pero unieron sus labios en un beso prohibido lleno de dolor y traiciones, se besaron como si no hubiese un mañana, ambos sumidos en su propa burbuja no se dieron cuenta del paso inexorable del tiempo ni de los vecinos chismosos que pudiesen estar al acecho.__  
_

_-¡Elena!-la voz estridente de su madre la sacó de esa conexión mágica, cuando sus labios se separaron de los de Damon tocó la realidad con las palmas de sus manos, estaba besando al hipócrita de Damon Salvatore, se apartó asqueada, el chico se levantó casi al mismo tiempo que ella provocando que ambos chocaran entre ellos, Damon se disculpó y salió de allí corriendo, literalmente corriendo, Elena se quedó pendiente de su huida, y con una mano en sus labios, había sido…-¡horrible, Elena, es horrible lo que acabas de hacer!_

_Había traicionado a Stefan, lo había hecho, tropezó con una bolsita que había en el suelo, la recogió mientras oía a su madre echar fuegos por la boca, ¿es qué no se daba cuenta que nadie más que ella podía odiarse a sí misma? La ignoró, pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo encerrada en su habitación._

_Dos semanas de exámenes horribles la tuvieron sumergida en una búrbuja de estudiar, comer, estudiar, comer, dormir, estudiar...etc, lo suficiente para no pensar en sus problemas personales, tras el último examen se reunió junto a su compañera de habitación Andie, la chica estaba celebrando su último examen con una cerveza y unas patatas en mitad del solano, Elena se reunión con ella._

_-¿Cómo te ha ido…?-Andie llevaba sin ver el careto a su amiga mucho tiempo, y entonces es cuando pudo darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su amiga-¿qué te ha pasado?_

_-Nada, los exámenes me han ido de lujo, este último ha sido…_

_-Elena-la cogió de ambas manos-sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Por qué es tan complicado?-soltó de repente-¡soy feliz, tengo al hombre perfecto a mi lado, a la mejor familia, a mis mejores amigas siempre en contacto, te tengo a ti! ¿¡por qué cojones el universo tiene que poner a prueba mi amor por Stefan!?_

_-¡Joder!-la soltó-¿problemas en el paraiso?_

_-No bromees con esto…_

_-Has cuestionado tu amor por Stefan, esto es jugoso...muy jugoso, cuenta ahora…_

_-Besé, me besó...dios no lo sé-se llevó las manos a la cabeza-Damon y yo nos besamos._

_-Espera-sonrió-¿quién es Damon?_

_-Su hermano…_

_-Oh dios…_

_El silencio se instaló en ellas, Andie solo pudo abrazarla y consolarla durante unas horas más, aunque hayan terminado los exámenes Andie tenía que hacer un trabajo de última hora, y Elena recoger sus cosas, no quería instalarse en casa pero era natural en ella hacerlo cuando le daban las vacaciones de primavera, si decía lo contrario podía ser peligroso._

_El sonido de su teléfono, el que le había regalado su madre, no el de Damon la sobresaltó, era Stefan, lo cogió y estuvo hablando de cosas naturales durante un rato y este le ofreció que se instalara en la mansión, la chica no podía negarse y más sabiendo que Jenna necesitaba su habitación en casa, pero no se dio cuenta del error hasta que Stef le nombró a Damon._

**Always in a rush**

**Never stay on the phone long enough**

**Why am I so self-important?**

**Said I'd see you soon**

_No estaba preparada, pero aún así al final de la semana estaba instalada en la mansión, no vio a Damon en todo lo que quedaba de domingo, pero cuando Stefan tuvo que salir porque Matt le había llamado de última hora, Elena se quedó sola en esa gran mansión, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en frente de la gran chimenea, una chimenea que nunca le había gustado, y ahora que la miraba no sabía el porqué, cuando oyó las llaves no lo pensó mucho, se giró con la mejor de sus sonrisas._

_-Y yo que pensaba que tendría el gusto de dormir contigo...con lo que tardas…-se quedó pálida con la broma en el aire al ver a Damon totalmente pálido en la puerta, esta vez llevaba una camisa blanca con unos pantalones de vestir con la chaqueta en la mano, los dos se quedaron solamente observándose durante lo que les pareció a ambos una eternidad._

_-Hola._

_-Hola._

_-¿Qué...haces…? ¿dónde está Stefan?_

_-Hace un buen rato que salió por eso...saludé, pensé…_

_-Si, claro, ¿no iba a ser a mi?-bromeó, con su típica sonrisa de medio lado-yo...voy arriba._

_Se acercó a las escaleras dispuesto a desaparecer un buen rato del mapa, la chica no supo porque hizo lo que hizo, pero se levantó y se acercó al chico._

_-Espera, quería disculparme, me porté como una idiota contigo, no tendría que haberte dejado tirado en la cuneta, ni mucho menos discutir contigo...ni darte largas con la puerta, ni tampoco que tuvieses que enfrentarte a mi madre, lo que pasó…_

_-Fue un error-esas palabras la dejaron helada a Elena en el sitio, ¿por qué le afectaba? era lo que llevaba deseando desde hacía casi un mes, entonces, ¿por qué…?_

_-Si, un error tuyo...no mío-lo hizo para fastidiarle o simplemente lo hizo porque necesitaba que Damon estuviese cerca de ella._

_-¿Perdón? No pusiste muchas pegas al beso…_

_-Si es que eso se le puede llamar beso-ironizó-claro, ser tan bestia como fuiste será beso para ti...para mi no…_

_-¿Me estás diciendo que beso mal?-se ofendió._

_-Te estoy diciendo que directamente no sabes besar, ¿te ha quedado claro?_

_-TE VAS A ENTERAR-la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, enredando una de sus manos en su cabello, y atrayendo con la otra su cadera-lo que es besar…-y la besó, fue un mero roce, la chica ante la descarga de sensaciones abrió la boca un poco lo suficiente para que Damon profundizara el beso, y así lo hizo, se besaron con pasión, las manos de ambos jugaron con la ropa y el cuerpo del otro, Damon se vio arrastrado hasta su habitación, mientras la besaba la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto, ambos cayeron en la cama sin separar sus labios, mientras se besaban Elena jugaba con la camisa del chico, se la rompió de un solo golpe, una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en su rostro mientras ella se quitaba la camiseta del pijama, Damon no tardó mucho en copar sus pechos, en jugar con sus reacciones, mientras la chica con torpeza desabrochaba el pantalón de vestir del chico, ambos quedaron en ropa interior como única prenda._

_-Eres hermosa…-pudo alcanzar a decir, mientras la chica saboreaba todo su cuerpo, la erección de Damon era más que notable, y la chica se sentía satisfecha de ver las reacciones que provocaba de forma tan espontánea en Damon-no sabes cuanto te deseo…_

_El chico cansado de ese ritmo tan pausado atrapó su labio y la besó con fuerza, mientras le daba la vuelta para quedar él encima, el juego de tortura había cambiado los papeles, durante un buen rato ambos disfrutaron de las sensaciones que el cuerpo del otro les ofrecía, Elena estaba a punto de explotar, cuando sacó fuerza para poder hablar._

_-Necesito tenerte Damon...a ti, ahora…-el chico sonrió, con su sonrisa marca registrada, y de una sola embestida se introdujo en ella y explotaron, alcanzando al mismo tiempo el clímax, ambos se corrieron, Damon cayó desplomado a su lado, dándole pequeños besos desde la barriga hasta el cuello, y desde allí hasta la boca, la chica reía al sentir a Damon, y se dio cuenta que le necesitaba dentro una vez más, dispuesta a pedírselo, el chico ató algo a su mano, era un lazo negro, quiso preguntarle a qué venía, pero no le dio tiempo porque escuchó voces a bajo, era Stefan-¡No!-gritó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, de lo que había estado dispuesta a hacer y decir a Damon, salió de la cama corriendo, recogiendo su ropa con torpeza, antes de salir miró de reojo al chico, el cual tenía el rostro tranquilo, como si nada de esto le afectase en absoluto: se sintió una idiota por confiar en él._

_Unos días después Elena se quedó a solas con Damon de nuevo, el chico había estado dispuesto a salir huyendo, a largarse pero los sentimientos y las emociones le contradecían en sobremanera, por lo tanto se quedó ahí dispuesto a hablarlo con Elena._

_La chica no tardó mucho en dar su aparición, iba vestida con unos shorts y una camiseta un poco más larga, pero el lazo negro estaba enganchado en su mano izquierda, donde Damon lo dejó unos días atrás, fue suficiente para que el corazón del chico diese un vuelco._

_-Tenemos que hablar._

_-Típica frase de recién casados…_

_-No bromees más._

_-No bromeo._

_-Lo que pasó…_

_-¿Vas a decir que fue otro error? Porque si no recuerdo mal la última vez por culpa de eso acabamos en mi cama._

_-Lo que pasó fue fantástico-eso le pilló desprevenido-pero sigo enamorada de Stefan, y sé que no te importó._

_-Elena me importas y mucho-la cogió de las manos-demasiado y créeme duele muchísimo._

_-No digas tonterías._

_-Eres lo más importante que he encotrado en mi vida, yo nunca me he metido en una relación de mi hermano, y contigo...dios, contigo es imposible hacer eso, cuando te conocí en la carretera supe lo que querías._

_-¿Lo que yo quería?_

_-Si...Quieres un amor que te consuma. Quieres pasión,una aventura, incluso un poco de peligro, quieres…_

_-¡Basta!-le apartó asqueada-¡no me hagas Damon, no me hagas esto! ¡Damon por favor!_

_-No puedo Elena, no puedo alejarme de ti, lo he intentado, desde que nos besamos quise salir corriendo, y lo hice, he estado en Denver, pero no podía quedarme lejos de ti, no podía, me excusé por mi hermano pero fue imposible, lo eres todo…_

_-Estás loco…_

_-No necesito que me ames, si no...que seamos amigos, ¿no podemos eso? ¿o he perdido cualquier intento de amistad?_

_-Damon se puede ser amigo de alguien o estar enamorado de ese alguien, ambas cosas no._

_-¿Quién te dijo eso?_

_-Stefan...antes de que empezáramos a salir...juntos…_

_-Tu no me amas, no veo el problema-era cierto, y Elena no tenía excusa para eso, y durante unos meses fueron los mejores amigos, compartieron helados, películas, risas, lágrimas, horas de estudio, Elena había encontrado en Damon lo que no pudo hallar en Stefan, un compañero, un confidente, un aliado, pero nunca, y eso lo tuvieron claro ambos, un amigo, Elena no podía contar con él para decirle las dudas que estaba teniendo con Stefan, como este se estaba alejando cada vez más de ella, sin darle ninguna explicación._

_Un día, había discutido con Stefan, en realidad ella había discutido porque Stefan no hacía más que intentar calmar las cosas, viendo en esa discusión una tontería, pero para Elena era importante, para ella tenía mucha importancia eso, por lo que cuando llamó Damon, al teléfono que el mismo le regaló la chica se derrumbó, sin darle muchas explicaciones Damon llegó a su casa, entró sin llamar y subió las escaleras._

_Elena estaba tumbada en su cama, llorando como una niña, y Damon no hizo otra cosa que meterse con ella, debajo de las sábanas, la chica no necesitó mucho para saber que era Damon, su corazón se ilumina cuando el estaba con ella, se giró para abrazarle, y Damon depositó un tierno beso en la frente, la chica necesitaba hablar con Damon, tanto como necesitaba hablar con Stefan, pero ya no podía permitirse decir que no sentía nada por Damon, estaba completamente segura que nunca podría decirle adiós al chico, porque estaba…_

_-Estoy enamorado de ti Elena, y esto me resulta duro, no puedo verte así y no besarte, ¿me dejas besarte? solo una vez más…_

_La chica asintió, y fue ella la que dio el primer paso para besarle, lloró con más fuerza pero esta vez las lágrimas significaban otra cosa, estaba segura de lo que sentía por Damon pero no podía dejarlo todo por él, aunque estaba dispuesta a intentarlo._

_-Yo también te quiero._

_-¿Qué?_

_Se le iluminó la vista, Elena acababa de confesarle que la amaba, el chico no pudo reaccionar bien, solo se levantó y se lanzó de nuevo en la cama pero esta vez el beso fue mucho más profundo, repleto de te quieros y te amos, la chica reía a carcajadas, realmente era feliz con Damon, ¿por qué había estado tan ciega?_

_-Pero tienes que tener paciencia...voy a contarle a Stef mi decisión pero…_

_-Espera que acabe el curso._

_-¿Si?_

_-Si, nosotros podemos esperar…_

_-Pero es que yo no puedo esperar…_

_-¿Y crees que yo puedo aguantar que estés con mi hermano?_

_-Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos...juntos…-agachó la cabeza-cada vez que se acerca te recuerdo y simplemente no puedo...y yo…_

_Damon sonrió y la calló con un beso, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, no se podía creer que la situación fuese más hermosa si cabe._

La morena se calmó, y tras guardarlo todo se pasó por la habitación de sus hijos, encontrando allí a una figura escondido en la oscuridad de la habitación, una parte de ella sabía que no se trataba de Stefan, porque sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Hola…

-Buenas palabras-musitó Damon en la oscuridad-subi con la excusa de ir al baño, de ver a...Ian...pero me di cuenta que lo único que quería hacer era ir a ver como estabas..

-¿Cómo quieres que esté Damon?-ignoró las otras palabras-has venido con esa zorra...la misma que nos amenazó con contarlo todo…

-Te amenazó a ti, no a mi...yo estaba dispuesto a contarlo todo…

-Tu mismo lo has dicho estabas dispuesto, pero me querías dejar tirada por...porque estaba emabaraza de ti...Ian no se merece…

-Cállate...Stefan te pidió matrimonio una semana después, el mismo día que tu me contastes que íbamos a ser papás, me lo dijistes por teléfono, y tuvistes que colgarme...pero no me colgastes…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que escuché la proposición de mi dulce hermano.

-No.

-Si Elena, y entonces me di cuenta que yo no era bueno para ti...que no lo iba a ser nunca, sé que no le dijistes nada, que él fue el que te dio tiempo...pero…

-Tu te decidistes por mi-terminó ella, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos-decidistes que éramos malos juntos, que yo me merecía algo mejor, ¿verdad? ¿¡por qué cojones decidites por mi!?

-Elena el universo había elegido a Stefan para ti, y viceversa, yo solo era un obstáculo para que vuestro amor..fue épico.

-¿Qué amor épico? ¿¡te crees que esto es un cuento de hadas!? ¡Estaba enamorada de ti, de todas nuestras complicaciones y desastres! ¡Te amaba! Aún lo sigo..

-No lo digas…

Damon se apartó de la habitación dirigiéndose a las escaleras, la chica no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, hacía mucho tiempo que tenía esas palabras atrancadas en la garganta necesitaba decirle todo, decírselo….

**It's so loud inside my head**

**With words that I should have said**

**And as I drown in my regrets**

**I can't take back the words I never said**

**I never said**

**I can't take back the words I never said**

_Estaba embarazada, Elena Gilbert estaba embarazada y no necesitaba ninguna prueba para saber quien era el padre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue a la mansión en su busca, pensando en todos esos buenos momentos que habían vivido en esas semanas, no solo como amigos si no como amantes, cada beso, cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada risa, cada suspiro, eran únicos, y todos almacenados en una cajita y en su diario, se tocó el lazo que llevaba en las manos, y se adentró en la mansión, Damon no estaba allí tampoco por lo que cabreada cogió el teléfono._

_-Hola princesa-dijo y seguramente estaría sonriendo-¿cómo estás?_

_-Feliz, ¿y tu?_

_-Enamorado._

_-Que tonto, yo también, te amo Damon…-sonrió como una colegiala, se colocó al lado de la chimenea que ahora yacía apagada, ese lugar donde Damon le había robado tantos besos cuando Stefan se despistaba, su lugar-quería hablar contigo…_

_-Lo siento, estoy en Atlanta, y no vuelvo hasta mañana, negocios ya sabes, te echo de menos…_

_-No, pero necesito hablar contigo ahora-se tocó por impulso la barriga-te quiero a mi lado._

_-Elena, dime lo que sea ahora, ¿vale?_

_-Estoy embarazada Damon, de ti-para ella no era necesario repetir esa afirmación pero aún seguía con Stefan por petición de él mismo-¿Damon…?_

_-Elena-la voz de Stefan la hizo reaccionar, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo sin darse cuenta de que no había colgado, el chico, su novio parecía realmente nervioso, su mirada se clavó como todos los días en el lazo, pero nunca decía nada-quiero hablar contigo._

_-Claro...sentémonos…_

_-No hará falta, llevamos casi un año juntos, con sus pros y sus más pros...ningún contra-bromeó pero a Elena no le hizo gracia, hacía demasiado tiempo que veía en Stefan aún amigo nada más-y me he dado cuenta de que necesitamos…-¿espacio? pensó la chica-dar un paso más-sacó de su bolsillo una cajita negra y a Elena el mundo se acabó allí mismo, sentía que el aire se congelaba y se tornaba pesado en su garganta, no podía estar pasándole esto-¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Y había estado dispuesto a decirle que no, pero no pudo, y nunca pudo por culpa de Damon. A partir de ese día el chico huyó de sus vidas, sin decir nada, más tarde Elena recibió las amenazas de Andie, y ya nada tuvo sentido, al cabo del tiempo supo amar a Stefan, y cuando creyó que nada se estropearía…_

Ya no tenía control sobre sus lágrimas ni sobre su corazón, se llevó una mano al pecho, Damon no tenía ningún derecho a abandonarla, ella nunca pronunció un "adiós" como el bien le dijo, y menos derecho tenía de volver cinco años después, esto no iba a quedar así, besó las cabecitas de Nina e Ian, y bajó las escaleras como una esposa enamorada, aunque ya no pudiese engañarse más.

La noche pasó muy rápido, era bastante tarde cuando sus padres se despidieron, pero ni Jeremy ni Stefan querían hacerlo aún por lo que las tres parejas se quedaron un rato más de charla, Elena intentó ignorar las carantoñas de Andie y sus indirectas para centrarse en Emily, en Jer y en Stefan que intentaban jugar a la play, Stefan estaba perdiendo y no era una novedad, ella se puso a recoger los platos mientras oía de soslayo a Andie y a Damon.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Stefan preparó los cuartos para sus invitados, Elena no pudo dormir en todo lo que quedaba de noche, mañana Damon y Andie volverían a Nueva York, y Elena no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Tenía una vida hecha, con sus hijos, con una casa perfecta, y una casa hermosa con las mejores personas a su lado, el universo le había dado todo lo que podía tener y más, y ella solo era una desgraciada que lo rechazaba todo.

Y no estaba dispuesta a perder nada por él.

**The longer I stand here**

**The louder the silence**

**I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear**

**Your voice when the wind blows**

Elena preparó los desayunos acompañada de la dulce Emily, cuando se despidieron de Jeremy y ella, Elena tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, lo que iba a decir, Damon había elegido que el universo controlase sus vidas, ella estaba dispuesta a cerrar todas esas ventanas y vivir encerrada en lo que llamaban destino, ninguno de los dos quería encerrarse en una relación tóxica, Damon lo había dejado claro, pero ella todavía no, y aunque su corazón le pedía que saltase y enredara sus piernas en la cadera de Damon, solo escuchó las palabras que le decía su cerebro.

-Chicos os adoro-sonrió Stefan, y volvió a abrazarlos-hata pronto…

-Hasta pronto-declaró Damon, evitando la mirada de Elena en todo momento, estaba cruzando el umbral cuando oyó esas dos palabras que odiaba con toda su alma.

-Adiós Damon…

El chico se giró bruscamente, con la boca abierta, Elena sonriente estaba apoyada el umbral, Stefan estaba a su lado, ajeno al significado de esas palabras sonreía, pero Damon y Elena sabían perfectamente lo que acababa de pasar, Damon apretó los puños.

-Adiós.

**So much to tell you**

**And most of all _goodbye_**

**But I know that you can't hear me any more**

_**¿Fin...?**_

* * *

**Gracias por leerme, espero vuestros reviews. He pensado, si tenemos que tragarnos las visiones stelenas, ¿por qué no darle más vida la cosa? #DelenaEndGame #DelenaIsReal.**


End file.
